Always mine
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: He would never let anyone else have him. L was his. This other person was going to feel it before his death. Beyond Birthday licked his fingers covered in strawberry jam and was ready for the hell to break loose. RaitoL, RaitoB, BL


**A/N: **I've never written something _this_ twisted before. Actually, I haven't really written anything in ages because my plotbunny died. I'm hiring a new one but it might take some time. I'll start updating _Swallowed by lies_ again when I get the ideas. I think I thought about it too much and got bored with the plot so I think I need to make some drastic changes to be able to go on. But more about that when I get the ideas. **:3**

So this could happen, you really need to forget about the timeline. Sorry!

**This is rated M for a reason. **It contains slight sexual themes and a lot of violence.

**I do not own the Death Note series and neither do I own the Death Note novel. Those are for Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata and Nishio Ishin. **Hopefully I wrote the names right, I didn't check...

* * *

**ALWAYS MINE**

The sound of the phone ringing made both L and Raito raise their heads at it faces shaped to pure annoyance. L sighed and started moving away from Raito's lap as the younger man gripped his wrist.

"Can't we just ignore it?" Raito asked, cocking his head slightly. L shook his head.

"Only Watari knows the number. He doesn't call me for nothing", L replied and removed Raito's hand. Raito pouted and watched as L slouched over to the phone to pick it up and stare at the caller ID silently.

Unknown number.

For a while he hesitated. He could just ignore it. But who'd know his number… Who'd bother to call him?

He pushed the answer-button in his own freaky way and raised the phone to his ear, hearing the sound of the ravaging rain outside. There was a very high chance that the caller was in Tokyo. Though there was a chance he was somewhere else where it was raining too, probably 40 percent so.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering if the caller would take the hint and reveal his or her name without him having to ask for it directly, because he was pretty sure that Raito wouldn't be pleased if he found out that he was wasting one of the nights they could have together thanks to of Misa's trip to somewhere else in Japan to fulfil her job as a model. The nights were rare, especially because Misa so eagerly always ran back to her boyfriend.

He still wondered why Raito didn't just leave her. He knew he would've. The girl was a brainless idiot. She had no idea that her precious Raito-kun was cheating on her. With another man no less. It brought L some… twisted satisfaction.

"_L… Is it you..?" _asked a miserable voice from the end of the line, making L's eyes widen slightly as he recognized it. He hadn't heard that voice in years… Why was he calling now? How could he be calling now?

And why did he hear rain? Wasn't he supposed to be in jail!?

Though now that he thought about it… With his most intelligent successor, there was no way that mere bars and guards would hold him in one place forever. The media was probably trying to hide the fact of the Los Angeles BB murderer escaping.

"Yes", he answered shortly, glancing briefly at the bored young man still sitting on the bed, cocking his head like asking him if it was going to take long.

"_You're not alone, are you?"_B concluded. _"I'm quite surprised. You aren't mentioning the people around you that it's me. Should I take offence?"_

"How?" L asked briefly again, trying to cut his sentences short so it'd be harder for Raito to conclude what he was talking about. The young man sighed and started leaning to the bed frame tapping his knees in boredom.

"_How I know your number? I can find any number I want, though it was hard to conclude who owned it. So I just searched for the most well guarded one and look, I hit the spot. __How come I'm not in jail? I won't be sharing my little secrets in case you end up in there one day. But…"_, Beyond said, his voice lowering, sounding more vulnerable and burdened, _"the reason I'm calling you is because I want to talk to you. Please. Let's sort this out."_

"My location is none of your concern now, I think we have some bigger issues concerning what you've told me so far", L said, slightly dangerous tone in his voice.

B was like poison that never left his system. He'd been poisoned such a long time ago… and he knew he'd always be under the spell that B had bound him with, but it didn't mean he'd give in to it so easily.

"_I know you'd never reveal it. But you must be somewhere in Tokyo, judging by the fact that you've already concluded that Kira is, or at least was, in the Kanto area. People never stop talking about those kinds of things… But I'm not asking for your location. If I tell you mine, will you come for me?"_

"It might be a dreadful mistake. Blood's been shed."

"_I'm sorry, L. I was blinded, I was enraged. I just want to talk to you. No, I _need_ to talk to you. Just one more time. Please. I'll do anything you want after it, but I just want to see you."_

L stared out of the window. He really wanted to see B. And he was curious what would happen, he was curious about what B could possibly want to say to him.

He was poisoned deep down and poison could never be suppressed for an eternity.

"Where are you?" he asked, gritting his teeth together. This was a fatal mistake. He knew it, yet he went along with it. He might've been digging his own grave but he didn't care.

"_I'm in Shibuya. Shinjuku Gyoen park. Please come L. You can even bring Watari with you to protect you. You can be armed if you want to. You can bring anyone you want. Just come."_

"It will take time to get to Shibuya…" L muttered. "Do we have to do this tonight?"

"_If I get unlucky I might get caught any minute. So why not now?"_

L looked at Raito who was starting to look disappointed on the bed. This had better be good or B would end up with L's fist on his face and foot somewhere where it was even less pleasant.

"I'll be there as soon as I can", L said and ended the call. Raito sighed.

"You're going? We were just getting started in here…" he said disappointedly and L really felt a huge urge to stay. He crawled back to the bed and kissed Raito's neck huskily.

"I'm going to make it up to you. I promise", he whispered to the aroused man's ear. Raito growled.

"Thank you for giving me a problem just before you left. Please don't worsen it as you aren't going to relive me from it any time soon. Brainless jerk."

"I apologize. I shouldn't be back in quite some time, I'm not sure how long it's going to take. But if I can make it back before morning, I will. If not… we'll see each others at work", L said as he rose from the bed and slouched for the door. Raito hawked.

"You aren't going to tell me where you're going", he stated angrily. L stared at him.

"I'll tell the next time we're alone, let it be five a.m. if it has to. But I really need to go now", L said blankly. "If I come back tonight, I'll wake you up."

Raito sighed as the ebony haired man left the room, his hands on his pockets. He didn't bother to take an umbrella or a jacket as he ordered a taxi to come and pick him up.

What he failed to notice while deep in his thoughts and theories, were scarlet eyes piercing the shadows and concentrating on the name above his head as he stepped in the car, taking his last glance at the house.

And Beyond Birthday smiled as he licked his strawberry jam coated fingers clean and rose up from behind the compost and run his wet hair back with his long and pale fingers.

When the car had disappeared behind the corner, he started lazily slouch towards the house: the house owned by Yagami Raito and Amane Misa. He felt adrenaline rushing in his veins as he licked his lips.

Yagami Raito, the chief suspect of the Kira case.

Yagami Raito, the person who had managed to get close to L.

Yagami Raito, the person L had fallen for, judging by all he'd seen in the month he had followed every step the young detector took outside of his fortress, every look that had been cast at the elegant young man, every single touch that lit fire behind L's lifeless eyes.

It was _wrong_.

B was going to fix it.

He waited before the door for five minutes to let the other person he was sure was inside to hopefully get dizzy or at least off from the ground floor. But any lights weren't lit, so he concluded it'd be safe as he took a hairpin from his back-pocket and started working with the lock.

_Click!_

Just as planned, B thought wickedly as he opened the door and stepped in, dripping water to the floor as he slouched in while looking around and taking in his surroundings.

This Yagami Raito wasn't worth of L. Living with another _woman_… The furniture was neat and lacy at some points, pictures of a pretty blonde girl and her prince charming in frames, polished just several days ago.

It made him sick.

He trailed to the kitchen with his cold and bare feet, letting his eyes lay on half-eaten bread and a huge knife that had been laid besides it. He considered it while rubbing his hands together but decided against it. It was for bread; not for the human flesh. Human flesh deserved something better… sharp… Big, but not too big…

He started looking for different knives, trying to keep the voices down not to draw attention to himself from the person remaining in the apartment that was going to turn into a burning hell as soon as he'd be ready.

He rose one knife, about 30 centimetres long and sharp. He tested it on his arm and smiled as he felt a tingle and saw a small drop of blood running down it. He flipped it against his back in his jeans, covering it with his soaked t-shirt and started heading upstairs, positioning his ears against every door trying to pick up any sound of life from behind of them.

Opening any wrong door could be a fatal mistake from his part. And he wasn't one for such stupidity. His plans ran smoothly from the beginning to the end.

After this, he'd eat 3 jars of strawberry jam.

Breathing.

He smiled wickedly and stood there for several seconds to let his smile die before he opened the door, facing a decent double-bed where a young man lay, now turning towards the door as it opened. The man stared.

"Well, I did expect for it to take longer", Yagami Raito said, not noticing the slight difference of the person before him and the person who had left the house fifteen minutes ago. Exactly as B wanted it. He leaned to the door frame.

"You know I'm not one to enjoy being out for a long time."

"True", Raito said made space for the other man. "Will you come and finish what you started?"

B was over Raito with a quick and smooth motion, putting pressure on his hips and running his hands down the man's neck. Raito's eyes widened.

"Someone's pretty rough tonight", he stated but his complaints turned to moans as B started running his tongue up and nibbling his ear while his left hand went lower and lower…

"L… It's my turn today", Raito stated grumpily. "No sedation. My turn."

"What if it'd be my turn tonight… and the next three nights would be yours…" B whispered breathlessly to Raito's ear while taking in the poison L had fallen for.

Slightly tanned and soft skin with hard muscles, manly shapes, nice fit, eyes of the sweetest chocolate as was the neatly cut hair too, which looked quite arousing while being a total mess on the pillows.

This was the most beautiful beast he had ever seen. Such a sedating frame withholding the most dangerous beast. He could see it in the eyes. The look in them was the one he had worn for a long time.

He sank his teeth in the young man's cheek, making him yelp in pain as he tried pulling away. B licked the blood away, savouring the taste that didn't reach the sweetness of strawberry jam, but was like a candy for him anyway.

This was the blood of the man he hated the most in this world, this was the blood that was going to spill tonight. Beneath him was the man whose life he would end tonight in a violent enough way for him to enjoy the satisfaction of letting the man feel the life leaving him when no one who cared was around.

How… artistic. Almost cliché, but killing usually was.

Tonight was a night to get creative.

"If we go on like this, you better get ready for the next _four_ turns…" Raito mumbled as he leaned forwards, running his nails down B's back, pressing them closer together. B mentally cursed as he felt the force to get forward with his plan. He grabbed Raito's right hand with his left one quickly, flipped the knife from his jeans with his right one and pressed in against the young man's throat, seeing blood starting to form under the edge.

Raito reacted quickly, using his left hand to force B off of him right to the floor with a loud thump. He jumped up and rushed to the door, trusting his instincts screaming at him to run as he started heading down the stairs.

Beyond Birthday spat at the floor and looked at a small cut the knife had given him to his left arm. Well, that just meant he'd have a memory of this.

But his victim was running, and he was doing it fast. No one had ever managed to escape from him when he decided that it'd be over, and this one would certainly not be the first one.

He rose quickly and ran after the young man, seeing him running down the chairs, looking fearfully behind to see him appear.

With one sharp movement he threw the knife.

"AAH!" Raito bellowed as it sank to his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth and reached for it, but the distraction had slowed him down and soon Beyond had knocked him down and pushed the blade deeper, yearning for more pained breaths from the man he loathed so much… And he got them.

"L…" Raito said breathlessly, his eyes wide from the shock and wet from the suppressed pain. B removed the knife and gripped Raito's shoulders, yanking him back from them, blood spurting from the wound as he leaned in to run his tongue over it before moving to the man's neck again.

"Are you sure about that, Raito-kun?" he said dangerously. Raito tried to push himself up with his hands but B strongly turned him over so he was sitting on the man's stomach and holding his hands down, looking at the fearful face beneath him.

"You… you're not him", Raito stated. "The eyes."

B grinned. "Does Kira-kun recognize them?"

"I'm not Kira! If that's why you… whoever you are-!"

"Wrong words, _Raito-kun_!" B said and hit Raito's wrists time after time with as much force as he could put into the simple motion, feeling the bones crack and the victim screaming under him. He covered Raito's mouth with his left hand as he kept working with the right one until he was certain the wrists were broken. They were quickly turning violet, probably from internal bleeding.

Well… it wasn't like he was dying that soon on him.

No, this man was going to suffer.

He turned to smash the fingers, his own knuckle's becoming bloody and worn but he ignored the pain as he watched the fingers turn into positions they could never reach if they were unharmed, a twisted smile rising to his lips.

He bit his lip too hard in concentration as tasted the bitter blood in his mouth.

This was… not heaven.

This was _justice_.

"Stop it! Please, stop! I'm not Kira!" Raito's shriek echoed in the room but B hit him strongly in the face, hearing something crack.

L was never going to lay his eyes on such a beautiful face again.

Raito looked miserable with a swollen and bloodstained face and arms, tears of pain running down his pale cheeks. Still he fought: he tried to raise his arms and kick but B quickly stabbed the left thigh and crushed his fists in the man's shoulders.

Raito screamed again.

"Why?" he cried in vain as B grabbed the knife again and let it sink in his left shoulder, torturing the man by twisting it forcefully.

"Because he is mine. Mine to love, mine to touch and mine to kill", B growled angrily. "Lawliet is mine in every single way someone can have him. I'm not a man who shares his property", he continued as he leaned closer to Raito's face, licking the blood from his lips and spitting it to the ground. Raito's eyes were turning slightly glassy and Beyond glanced at the numbers above his head, slowly but surely running down to the end. When they'd all turn to mere zeroes, he wouldn't be able to stare at the glimmering red letters with the beautiful name of this unfortunate individual.

Raito. Probably referring to light. L's light.

L could shrivel in the shadows like he had if he wouldn't come to him, touch him, kiss him passionately and moan to his touch. L could go and rot in hell.

So could this man.

He ran the knife on Raito's smooth cheek, watching as the crimson red coated his pale form gorgeously. At the time of death people looked so… charming.

He moved the knife down to the shivering boy's chest and cut his T-shirt that was once grey open. He pressed his head down to listen to the beating of Raito's heart before leaning back again and letting the knife sink slightly, blood pouring from the fresh wound, earning a tired whimper and cough from his victim.

He drew a heart with the knife and put an X over it.

"You know what, Yagami Raito-kun? I've never really enjoyed killing. I never felt anything. But now… Now that it's _you_… Now that it's my enemy… This is personal. For the first time in my whole life, you really made this fun. It's almost worth it", he wondered aloud, listening to the pained gasping for air, knowing that the fact that he was sitting on the young man's chest wasn't helping him in breathing at all.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Maybe we should just end this here before our beloved L comes back."

Raito was shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't believe it. He was going to _die_. Kira was going to die from the hand of a mere murderer. A murderer whose name he didn't even know.

B held his head still as he drew a single letter B with old London font to his left cheek. After doing it he stood up.

Raito knew this was the end.

"L…L!" he repeated the name breathlessly as tears poured from his eyes. He tried turning to his stomach again so he could crawl away, but the pain was unbearable. The cold numbness had already started to spread. "_L_!"

B kneeled besides him, looking at his eyes that found difficult focusing in anything curiously and laid a hand on his painful cheeks and leaned in to kiss his eyes softly.

"You can call me B. B for Beyond Birthday", he said as he straightened his back again, his red eyes piercing Raito's eyes. "It's fair for my enemy to at least know my name before his time runs out."

"N-n-no… _No_…"

B pressed his hand on his lips, choking the noises and brushed his hair. As Raito made screaming sounds and tried to fight his hand away, tried to breathe through his broken, swollen and blood-coated nose but failing, his eyes finally started to close.

His numbers were running out.

And B kept stroking his hair as he stared at the dying beauty in front of him.

* * *

L was shaking as he came back, his hands colder than usually and clothes soaked from the rain as he started fighting with the little key in his hands.

Something was terribly wrong. B wasn't there. B had said he was there. It had felt like a promise. Maybe he had gotten caught before L made it there? He had waited for hours! Hour after hour filled with fear and disappointment.

Why hadn't he been there?

He heard the click of the lock as he opened the door, a horrible scent filling his nose.

The smell made him sick, it was sweet, way too sweet, way too dirty, way too… strong. He peeked in and was left to stare in horror as he saw a huge puddle of blood on the floor and blood that had been spilled elsewhere in an obvious fight.

And blood trails that had been left behind as something had been dragged upstairs.

He didn't know how to react.

In these cases people should get the hell out of the place and call the cops. But his mind was empty as he slowly slouched in, his eyes taking in the horrifying sight laid around him.

"Raito…" L whispered. "RAITO!"

No one answered. L started trembling as he walked right through the puddle of blood, slipping in it and falling in the still slightly warm liquid. It stained his clothes, it made him dirty. And he didn't know whose blood it was.

It could be… it probably was Raito's.

He stood up again, trying not to throw up as he gasped for oxygen while starting to drag himself up the stairs, fearing what he would find.

The trails lead to the bedroom.

This was sick…

He opened the door, his gaze falling upon a figure laid neatly in the bed, now dirtied with the drying up blood. He rushed to the figure, looking at the dead, unfocused eyes. He laid his hand on the young man's cheek, his trembling making the figure shook slightly.

"Raito-kun. Raito-kun", he started repeating in shock. "Raito..!"

His gaze moved upwards to the wall, seeing a text written with blood on the wall with messy letters.

_You'll always be mine, L Lawliet._

After it was added a small heart.

And for the first time in his miserable life, L Lawliet screamed the most horrified scream he could ever scream.

* * *

I killed him **D:** I actually killed Raito-kun, and in such a horrible way!  
He didn't even get to have his turns! I feel so sorry for him!

**DON'T SPOIL DEATH NOTE: ANOTHER NOTE: THE LOS ANGELES BB MURDER CASES** (the Death Note novel from what the character B is from) to me! I haven't read it yet! I have ordered it but it should still take several weeks to arrive!


End file.
